Family Forever Part 2
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: How Jack and Ianto cope with little Lorelai in their lives. If you havent read my first fic 'Familia aeternum Family Forever ' it dosen't really matter, but if you want an insight into how thier little girl came into the world, feel free to read it : JANTO!


_**Janto- Family Forever Part 2:**_

It had been a week since Ianto had brought baby Lorelai into the world. He was exhausted. He had so much on his mind, and juggling a job with parental duties had been hard, especially when he was on call twenty-four-seven and Jack depending on him for almost everything work and home based, was taking its toll.

Ianto was lying in bed with Jack's arms around him. He felt safe and protected, but it didn't stop him worrying about his child half the night. If it wasn't Lorelai waking him up to be fed or to be soothed, he would stay awake straining his ears to check that she was still there, still alive. Jack caught on to this after a while and tried to tell Ianto that he was overthinking it. But with a job like theirs anything could happen. That night Jack pulled Ianto in his arms and told him not to worry, that he would be there for him always. Ianto loved that side of Jack, one that hardly anyone got to see through the façade, and having a child made him more domesticated which made Ianto giggle. Jack and domesticity was an unusual pair.

Half way through the night when Ianto finally got to sleep Lorelai stated crying. "Here we go again.." Ianto mumbled, trying not to wake Jack as he crept out of bed; that man could sleep through a bomb he joked mainly to himself. When Jack felt the bed dip he immediately woke up, grabbing Ianto's arm and starling him. "Leave it, I'll go, you rest" Jack told him rubbing soothing circles on Ianto's hand, "I won't argue with that" Ianto smiled, letting Jack place a chaste kiss to his forehead before walking to the other side of the room where his child's cot was placed.

Jack picked little Lorelai up and began to rock he back and forth gently. "Shhh…its ok, Daddy's here…come on…that's it…be a good girl…go back to bedy-bise" Jack cooed softly, looking down at the beautiful little bundle that resembled them both so obviously. He kiss her small nose that was a splitting image of Ianto's cute button nose, and held her close to his chest, humming gently in order for her to go back to sleep, she was having none of it. "Stubborn, just like her father" Ianto whispered from behind Jack, it seemed he couldn't resist checking on her, his maternal feelings were powerful, just like the bond between him and Jack. "Shall I try?" Ianto asked, not wanting to dishearten Jack, but he had more experience than his partner as he spent most of his time with Lorelai while Jack was out fighting aliens. "Maybe she's teething?" Jack suggested, getting a raised eye-brow from Ianto. "Babies don't start teething till at least four to seven months" Ianto informed him, "God, it's like our a walking encyclopaedia of babies" Jack jested, wrapping his arms around Ianto from behind and sighing.

"Well if you bothered to read at least one of the pregnancy and baby books that Rhys brought us, then you might know these things" Ianto told him matter-of-factly , he was tired and Lorelai had a right set of lungs on her, "You don't need a book to tell you to look after a child, half of them are biased anyway, go with your gut is what I always say" Jack defended, "Huh, and where has that got you in the past, I'm glad one of us knows what they're doing" he reminded his partner, "Oh come on, we can't all be perfect like you" Jack bit back, he hated it when Ianto went all high and mighty over him. "You know I'm far from perfect Jack, I just like to be prepared is all…now go to bed, you've gotta get up early for work tomorrow and you need all the sleep you can get" Ianto told him rocking the baby back and forth and it silenced. "And what about you? You look exhausted Yan, come on, get back to bed" he suggested, knowing that Ianto was looking paler by the day, and the bags that were forming under his eyes aged him. "I will in a minute, just wait for her to sleep and ill join you" Ianto told him smiling, "I love you" he called back as Jack got into bed. He felt bad. "Love you too baby" Jack told him before laying his head on the pillow and drifting off.

It wasn't long before Ianto made his way back to bed, cuddling up closer to Jack and an comforting arm being wrapped around him in return. He laid his head on Jack's bare chest and let his hand rub absent mended along his stomach, "You're a natural" Jack said softly, "Mmm" was all that Ianto could reply with, he was too tired to even form words, "Ill try and get a day off this week, spend some quality time with you and Lorelai, how that sound?" Jack said, he knew Ianto wanted one day of normalcy every once in a while, and Jack could see how exhausted his partner was. "That'd be great" Ianto said sleepily, smiling into Jack's chest and kissing it once before getting comfortable again. Jack brought his hand round to lace through Ianto's hair, knowing he found it calming and would be easier for him to fall asleep.

Jack waited until Ianto was properly asleep to sigh. He couldn't believe what had happened in only a few short weeks. He and Ianto had a beautiful baby girl and their relationship was getting stronger as an outcome. He laughed at the thought of becoming a family man, something he said he never wanted to do because of his immortality. He knew they would die around him when the time came and he couldn't deal with that fact, but something about Ianto made him want to forget that for as long as he could and have let Ianto do everything in his life that he possibly could without regrets. He told him he could leave Torchwood, that they'd be no downfall from it, but Ianto still did the odd filling and organising when he had the time which Jack told him off for doing.

When the morning came Jack got out of bed as silently as he could. He knew Ianto was a light sleeper and hated it when he woke him. Ianto wasn't a morning person, well, at least not until he got his coffee-fix. Jack poured some Starbucks Arabica beans into the cafeteria with some hot water and let it infuse whilst he had a shower, he knew Ianto liked to do the coffee, and that his was nowhere near as good as his partners, but he wanted Ianto to sleep in and rest, god knows he deserved it. Jack was in and out of the shower like a flash, Ianto had always timed him on his stopwatch so that he was never late, but today he was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Ianto when he called out to him the first time.

"Come on Jack! Hurry up, your gunna be late!" Ianto called into the shower room. "Shit" Jack cursed, "There goes making Ianto breakfast in bed" he sighed, drying himself as fast as he could and walking back into the bedroom. "Oi! Don't even think about leaving wet footprints all over my carpet! Put a towel down or something" Ianto said sternly, bouncing baby Lorelai up and down in his arms. He had told Jack the same thing numerous times, and he still managed to forget. "Morning to you too" Jack smiled, catching the towel that Ianto had thrown in his direction and laid it out on the floor; not straight enough for Ianto, causing him to eye roll.

"Your clothes are on the bed, your lunch is on the side, and don't forget you've got that meeting with UNIT today…don't even think of skipping it, I don't want to have to explain and reschedule again, they're begging to hate us" Ianto informed him, walking towards the fridge in the kitchen and pouring some SMA gold baby milk power into one of Lorelai's bottles and adding some warm water to the mix. He tested it on is inner wrist before feeding it to the baby. He was told that breast feeding was the best way to go about giving your baby all the nutrition it needed, but his female organs were only in place for a week, and his boobs didn't grow. He guessed the Ratliffians had an alternative to breast feeding that he didn't know about.

"Is there anything you're not prepared for?" Jack asked, he knew Ianto was the most organised person he knew, but he was surprised that Ianto knew his day to day schedule off by heart and had everything ready for him before he went off to work. "Mmm, Gwen flirting with you again?" Ianto grumbled, he hated it when Gwen did that. "Something tells me she won't even try and do that now we have a child" Jack told him, "If you think something like a baby will stop Gwen from hitting on you, you've got another thing coming" Ianto told him, he knew she was jealous of him, but she had Rhys, he was a lovely man. "She won't try it, believe me, now we've got Rhys helping out she won't even look at me with those dopey eyes" Jack joked, trying to ease his partners worried. "I guess so" Ianto agreed, looking down at how much milk Lorelai had drunk.

"I don't get why she still thinks she has a chance with you? She can see were together, and we have a child now, poor Rhys is all I'm saying, he's a lovely man and all she's ever done is cheated on him" Ianto explained whilst placing the bottle down on the counter and placing a tea towel over his shoulder whilst he brought the baby into an upright position and started to pat her back. "'A lovely man' is there something you're not telling me?" Jack mocked; he knew that Rhys and Ianto were just friends. "What?, he is though, Gwen doesn't know how lucky she is" Ianto told Jack, defending his friend, "Well I know how lucky I am" Jack smiled, walking over to Ianto and his daughter; now fully dressed, minus the coat, and kissing them both on the head. "Did you hear that Lorelai, your daddies being soppy…yes he is…oh yes he is…isn't he baby?" Ianto cooed, getting a playful slap on the arse from Jack. "Cheeky bugger" he expressed.

Jack went back into the bedroom and opened the draw to get his Vortex Manipulator out, he sat on the bed to put it on whilst Ianto placed the baby in the Moses basket and went to retrieve Jack's coat from the stand by the door. "Come on then you, I'm not gunna take the wrap for you being late again, Gwen gave me an earache" Ianto pressed, "Oh tell her to shut up, that normally works for me" Jack suggested, "Yeah, its alright for you, you could run her over and shed say it was an accident, whereas if I did it, I wouldn't hear the last of it and she'd probably kill me!" Ianto told his partner, "She has it in for me, I swear" he retorted. Jack walked over to his daughter and picked her up in his arms, kissing her forehead and said "Don't listen to you mummy, she's just being hormonal". "Hey! That was uncalled for! I think you'll find I'm all man" Ianto said with a wink, picking off the last bit of flick off of Jack's coat and helping him on with it once he put Lorelai back down in the blanket.

Jack laughed, letting Ianto put his coat on and brush it down. He fiddled with the collar and smoothed the lapels down before looking Jack up and down. "There we go, now you look presentable" Ianto said, patting Jack's shoulder in order for him to get a move on, "Alright, alright, I'm going, anyone would think you want to get rid of me" Jack moaned, he hated going into work when he had a gorgeous man and beautiful baby at home which he could be spending his time with. "It's true, I'm bored of you already" Ianto mock sighed, "You here that Lori, you daddy is being nasty to your tad…yes he is…he thinks he's funny but he's being really, really childish isn't he baby?...oh yes" Jack cooed to the baby once more. "Says you, you're the biggest kid going" Ianto said giggling a little, "I'll take that as a compliment" Jack joked, "Take it any way you like" Ianto told him, "Oh I intend to" Jack said suggestively, quirking an eyebrow and kissing Ianto on the mouth. "Later, work now, go on" Ianto said pushing him towards the door, "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Jack pouted.

Ianto backed Jack against the door, putting both arms out in front of him to lock his partner in. He pressed up against him, locking his lips around Jack's and claiming it for his own, Jack kissed back, probing his tongue into Ianto's mouth and wrapping his arms around his waist, one of them slowly making its way down to grip his arse. Ianto pulled away after a minute, adjusting his tie, which he still wore even though he barely left the house, and placed one final peck to Jack's lips. "That was one hell of a goodbye kiss" Jack said smirking, "Well I have to give you something to keep you going throughout the day, you know how much I miss you" Ianto said opening the door and pushing Jack out, "I miss you too, but if you need anything-" Jack started, being interrupted by Ianto, "I know, I know, call you" .

Jack smiled, pecked Ianto once more then turned to leave. "Hold on a second Mr. aren't you forgetting something?" Ianto asked, watching Jack make his way back to Ianto with a quizzical look on his face, "Ohhh" Jack said thinking he knew what Ianto was on about. He walked up to their daughter and said "Bye baby, daddy will see you later, behave yourself for you tad, yeah?". He leaned down and kissed Lorelai on the head and then turned to see Ianto standing near the door with a brown paper bag in his hands. "Your lunch" He told him. "What would I do without you? Eh?" Jack questioned, kissing Ianto once again and taking the lunch from him, "Oh I don't know, crash and burn?" Ianto joked watching Jack walk out the door, "Bye, love you!" Jack called back, "Love you more" Ianto chorused, knowing it made Jack smile.

Ianto sighed once again; he hated it when Jack went to work because he was left by himself. Of course he had little Lorelai to keep him company, but sometimes he wished he could just go into work to do a bit of filling or something. He brought it up with Jack before, telling him he could bring their daughter along, she would sleep through most of it anyway but Jack told him that he didn't want their kid in any danger what-so-ever, which made Ianto love him all the more.

Normally after he fed Lorelai she went back to sleep and he would clean around the house, then do a bit of organising of cutlery, pots and pans in size order, alphabetising the CDs and DVD's, just anything to keep him busy, but he'd done all that yesterday and there was nothing left to do. He sat and watched his daughter for a bit, just noticing how much she looked like him and Jack, shed break hearts one day. He laughed, walking over to the coffee that Jack tried to make this morning and pouring some into his cup, adding soy milk and vanilla syrup to his beverage and taking a sip. As much as he loved freshly made coffee, this wasn't that bad, even though Jack had made it, he thought it was sweet.

After draining the contents of the mug he collected Jack's half full mug that he left on the coffee table; on a coaster for once, and begun to wash up when Lorelai started to cry again. He dropped the sponge, dried his hands and tended to his child. He scoped her up in his arms and repeatedly kissed her head, "Hey, come on honey…what's the matter eh?...tell your daddy…oh baby, come on…shush now…that's good baby girl" He cooed, holding her closer to his heart because he read somewhere that it calmed them, but she continued to cry. He held his hand over her forehead and could feel that she was burning up. Instantly worry washed over him, was his baby sick? Had he done something wrong?. He panicked and called Jack, even though he was probably busy, but this was their daughter.

"Jack? Come on! Pick up for gods sake!" Ianto groaned impatiently, rocking their daughter back and forth in his arms. "Ianto! Hey! Not a good time I'm afraid-" Jack begun before Ianto cut him off talking a hundred miles an hour, "Shut up a minute, its Lorelai, she's burning up, and she won't stop crying, I don't know what to do Jack, what if she's ill?...oh great she's just been sick" Ianto said breathlessly, Jack could hear the worry In his voice, he sounded like he was close to tears. "It's ok Yan, babies get sick all the time, I'm sure it's not that bad, take her to the hospital and I'll get there as soon as I can ok?" Jack said calmly trying to diffuse the situation, "Ok, ok,…Jack?" Ianto said trying to calm himself down for the sake of their child, "I know Ianto, don't worry, just get to the hospital and drive safely, ok? I promise I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you both" Jack said as calmly as he could. "Love you too, bye" Ianto said dropping the phone and gathering Lorelai's blankey and walking towards the door.

Meanwhile Jack was out trying to catch a rogue weevil. When Ianto had called him he had just came back to life, the weevil slashed him in his femoral arteries in his neck and he bled out, running after the alien as best he could whilst slipping in and out of consciousness. When the phone started to ring he cursed at the distraction, and how loud the sound was, but when he was Ianto's name he knew something was wrong. Ianto hated to disturb him at work and Jack knew that. But now he was trying to keep it together whilst tracking the blood drips that had left a trail from the weevil's claw. He wanted to go to the hospital with Ianto, to calm him and find out what was wrong with their daughter but he couldn't just abandon his job. With a weevil on the loose people would wind up dead and he couldn't have that on his conscious.

He followed the Weevil all the way to the edge of the grassland before it saw a man pitching a tent and decided it wanted to maul him. Jack ran as fast as he could, aiming his gun at the thing and shouting at it. He didn't want to shoot it, but if it would save this man's life he would do it. The weevil stopped and turned in the direction of the shouting, it growled at Jack, then lunged for him, he had no choice but to shoot it, but he couldn't get his arm up to aim the gun, the weevil was holding it down, he struggled with it again and with a knock the gun flew out of his reach. He finally found the strength to flip it over feeling something dig into his side as he did, he took the risk in finding out what it was encase it was a weapon. He quickly searched his pocket and found that it was ant-weevil spray, he smiled knowing that it was probably Ianto that had put it there.

He sprayed the weevil in the face with the chemical, getting the cuffs out from the back of his trousers and placing the bag over its head. He had done it. The man who was putting up the tent was looking at him intently, with eyes wide open, Jack had forgotten about him. "If only Ianto was here" he muttered to himself, it was better when they did these things together, but then he thought back to his man and child and felt sick to the stomach with worry. He knew their child was ill, and it was safe to say that Ianto wouldn't be taking it well. Jack took told the man to stay put, and said he had to check him over. The man didn't argue, he was speechless an just nodded. "I…uh…what was that?...wh-who are you?" he asked confused. "Nothing to worry about, just wait there, I'll be back" Jack said as sure of himself that he could be, that was usually Ianto's job and he did it well. Everything was reminding him of Ianto and it worried him all the more.

Jack put the weevil in the back of the SUV and fished out a retcon pill. He went back to the bloke and passed him the tablet telling him it was a pain killer even though the bloke only had a gash to his head, but took it anyway. He switched on his coms and called for Gwen, she picked up instantly, "Gwen, can you come down to Mewling Point? Ianto called saying Lorelai is ill and has taken her to the hospital, I'm really worried, I've put the Weevil in the back of the SUV its sedated and I've given the witness some retcon, if you could just come and finish up that would be great?" He asked, trying to keep a monotone voice, and not letting his worry slip through. "Yeah, sure, I'm leaving right now, go to Ianto and send my love, I hope Lorelai's ok" Gwen said back, knowing how attached Jack was to that kid. It wasn't long before Gwen arrived and took over, relieving Jack so he could make his way to the hospital.

While Jack was in the car that Gwen drove up, Ianto was in the hospital waiting room. He bounced his knee nervously as he looked back down at his child. The woman at reception was a bitch Ianto thought, he had explained the situation, voice sick with worry and all she told him to do was sit in the waiting room with his child and fill out some forms while they're waiting to get called in. He explained that his child was really sick, and needed immediate attention but she just repeated herself angering Ianto even more. By now he'd filled the forms in and looked up nervously every time a doctor or nurse passed by. He glanced at the clock every minute, running his fingers through his hair impatiently. _Where was Jack?. _

"Speak of the devil" Ianto mumbled as he saw the man in question running down the corridor with his military coat flapping in tow. He placed his hand down onto the desk and asked the woman where his partner and their daughter was, she looked through some papers when Jack heard Ianto call him name. "Don't worry, found him, thanks" Jack smiled running over to the worried looking man. "Why are you still here? Has she been seen yet?" Jack asked voice horse, "No Jack, they just told me to wait and fill out these fucking forms, what's that gunna do" Ianto spat back, clearly angry, "It's ok Yan, ill sort it" Jack said wrapping an arm around Ianto and kissing his forehead before looking down at their daughter; a old woman gave them a funny look and Ianto just glared at her. "It's no ok, look she's burning up, she's been sick and won't stop crying, I don't know what to do Jack, what if she's seriously ill and needs immediate attention, I don't know what to do?" Ianto said close to tears. "Come on, calm down, its gunna be ok, trust me, wait here" Jack said stroking Loralai's head.

"Jack? Where are you going?" Ianto called, "To sort things out" Jack told him walking up to the help desk. "Now you listen here, my partner and I are sick with worry, our baby daughter is really ill and we don't know what's wrong with her, I demand for someone to take a look at her now!" Jack told the woman straight. "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait like everyone else" the woman informed him dully. Jack gave her an angry look and raised his hand, about to grab her when Ianto came up behind him and said "Jack, leave it, she's not worth it". Jack sighed, running his fingers through his hair and bringing his family closer. "Look, were Torchwood and we demand that you get one of your doctors out here now to take a look at this sick child or you and the rest of your ignorant people will be fired, you got that?" Jack bargained, taking up his best authorities tone and flashing his badge. "Wait one moment sir" the woman behind the desk said whilst phoning someone.

It wasn't long before a female doctor came running out of the child unit, walking up to Jack and Ianto, "I'm doctor Gillespie, this must be Lorelai, come straight through" she said ushering them through the door. "Which one of you is the baby's father?" She asked politely, "We both are" Ianto answered quizzically, "Biologically speaking" She continued. Jack and Ianto shared and look and Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, "Say you, we can't explain it any other way". "He is" Jack pointed out, "I'm sorry but what has this gotta do with anything, my child needs tending to and were here having a conversation about biology!" Ianto commented, clearly pissed off, "It's ok Yan" Jack smiled, turning to look at the doctor, Through here please" she showed him through to a small examination room at the end, she watched Ianto walk through with the baby and then stopped Jack "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait out here, only the baby's father can come through, rules and regulations." Jack was not in the mood for this so he just shoved on through anyway, "I'm not in the mood for this shit, were both the baby's parents, so we both should be allowed in, stop faffing about and look at our child" he retorted, she couldn't argue with that so she set to work.

Jack held Ianto close whilst the doctor examined their child. Ianto was biting his nails and Jack was muttering comforting thoughts into Ianto's ear. He could feel him shaking. "Why don't we wait outside? Huh? Give the doctor some room to work?" Jack asked Ianto softly, "No, I don't want to leave her" Ianto replied with his eyes fixated on the child, "You won't be leaving her, you'll just be outside the door, you could get some air" Jack suggested. "I don't want to ok, I'm not leaving her" Ianto told Jack sternly, "Ok, ok" Jack agreed, holding Ianto tighter and letting him rest his head on his chest.

After the doctor had completed her examination she turned to Ianto and Jack. "It's nothing too serious, just a bound of gastroenteritis, basically stomach flu, it's quite common in babies this age. I've given her an inoculation against flu's and viruses, but other than that just keep her hydrated, and if there's still no change in a couple of hours' time give her some ibuprofen, she can be fed as normal, if there's still no change after a week bring her back" she told them. Ianto listened intently, soaking up every bit of information he could. "So what caused it then?" Jack asked, whilst Ianto went and picked his child up in his arms, "Well the most common cause is contaminated water or dirty surfaces, other times its when a child has put excrement or dirt into their mouths" She began, "But Ianto is a cleanliness freak, I don't see how that could have happened?" Jack questioned. "Your child also could have come into contact with a baby suffering from the same bug, or some utensils that you use around your child could carry the bacteria" the doctor informed them.

"I told you it was a bad idea to use my sister's baby bottles, I know she said they were knew although I doubted it, but I swear I sterilised them properly" Ianto explained, his brow furrowing in confusion, "Sometimes one little bacterium is all it takes to multiply and cause illness" Doctor Gillespie muttered. "Mmm, ok, well thank you Doctor, sorry about earlier" Jack apologised, "Its fine, you were worried about your child, anyone would be, but I could lose my job if I don't stick to rules and regulations, that doesn't mean I agree with them though" She smiled, putting her stethoscope back around her neck and opening the door for them. "Thanks again" Ianto said as they walked out of the room, she smiled and said goodbye.

"So basically I was over-reacting? Is that what you're saying?" Ianto asked once they were back in the car. Jack offered to strap little Lorelai in the baby car seat, whilst Ianto started the engine. "That's not what I said, this is still serious, our baby is ill, I'm just saying that you worry too much, sometimes it helps to stay calm" Jack went on, clipping the final strap around Lorelai and kissing her head, she was already drifting back off to sleep. "Calm! How can I stay calm when I know my child is in pain, and I can't do nothing to help her, I felt useless Jack" Ianto told him annoyed. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want you stressing about it is all, I don't want you ill as well" Jack told him softly, "I know you meant well, I just, well you know…" Ianto told him starting the engine.

"Worry about everything, yes I know" Jack added smiling, "Shut it you" Ianto told him as Jack closed the door at the back of the car and got in the passenger seat. "I'm sorry I pulled you away from work" Ianto told him whilst putting on his seatbelt, "Don't be, I was as worried about Lorelai as you were, I just tried not to show it" Jack smiled, looking at Ianto and kissing him softly on the lips, "You did enough worrying for the both of us". "So do you want me to drop you back at the hub?" Ianto asked Jack, reversing out of the car park, "Nope, I'm coming home with the both of you, Gwen and Rhys can manage the rest of the day without me, nothing much is happening and if it does I'll get the notification" Jack told him, happy that he got to spend the rest of the day with his family.

"You don't have to you know? You can go back into work, its fine" Ianto said knowing Jack hated missing work, but then again he hated leaving the house without his partner and daughter. "Nope, I'm taking the rest of the day off and that's final, I don't spend nearly enough time with you guys" Jack said placing his hand on Ianto's knee and looking in the back seat to check on his daughter. "Do you hear that Lori, your daddies coming home with us, you know what that means don't ya? More mess for you Tad to clean up" Ianto called back to her softly, "Hey! I'm not messy" Jack defended, "Huh, not half, your twice as messy as your daughter, and she's a baby!" Ianto told him, "I'll make it up to you" Jack smirked, watching Ianto quirk an eyebrow, "I look forward to it" Ianto smiled back.

When they got home Jack offered to carry Lorelai, which Ianto agreed to suspiciously. "What's with you helping me all of a sudden?" Ianto asked curiously, "I always help you, just not as much as I should" Jack told him tickling his daughter's cheek and then rubbing his forefinger along her hand, which she gripped. Ianto gave him his Whats-the-real-reason look and Jack shrugged, "Today, it just brought everything in prospective is all" Jack told Ianto, pecking him on the lips and holding the apartment door open for him, regardless of the fact that he was actually carrying the child. "I know what you mean, the little one scared the shit outta me today" Ianto admitted blushing slightly, "Same here, she's such a drama queen!" Jack joked, "You're telling me!" Ianto agreed.

Jack got Lorelai out of the baby carrier and placed her in the cot whilst he took of his coat and handed it to Ianto to hang up. _Old habits die hard _he thought as he slumped down on the sofa. After hanging up Jack's coat and inspecting it thoroughly, just encase it needed a trip to the dry cleaners or to be sewn up, Ianto went to join Jack on the sofa. Ianto saw Jack still had his boots on even though his feet were on the sofa, "Jack! What have I told you about taking your shoes off before you come in the living room! Get your feet down! Come on!" Ianto nagged, swatting at Jack's feet and making him laugh. "But I'm too tired to take them off" Jack whined, watching Ianto bend down to take them off for him. "Thanks my love" Jack said tipping his head back, "This is the last time, you need to learn to bloody well do it yourself, and do you know how hard it is to get mud off of this sofa?" Ianto grumbled, taking Jack's boots over to the window where he knocked the boots together, trying to get the mud off, then he took them oer to the sink where he washed them down and polished them.

"You know, you don't need to do that every day Yan, they just get muddy again" Jack told him, "Yes I know, but we can't have the captain walking around with dirty boots now can we? Especially at the hub where I'm not there to clean up" Ianto mentioned, "The answers no" Jack told him straight, "What?" Ianto went on, trying to sound oblivious, "I said no, it's too early for you to come back to work, and I know how you feel about leaving the little one with a nanny" Jack explained, "Too right, if someone's gunna look after my kid, they can't be a total stranger and they need to have the right qualifications for the job, no way am i letting a stranger anywhere near Lorelai" Ianto expressed his disgust. "I know, you've told me a hundred times" Jack deadpanned, "Well, it's gotta go into that thick skull of yours somehow" Ianto smirked, "I'll get you back for that" Jack smirked, "Will you now?" Ianto said walking towards Jack.

Jack got up from the sofa and crossed the threshold until he was blocking Ianto against one of the kitchen counters. "I'm gunna kill you with kindness" Jack replied huskily, draping a hand down Ianto's thigh, Ianto watched as Jack's hand travelled towards his groin. "Oooh sounds terrifying, shivers down my spine" Ianto joked, whispering it in Jack's ear as he felt his hot breath on his neck. "Well you don't look scared" Jack smirked, moving his body closer to Ianto so that not even air could get between them, "Maybe your losing your touch?" Ianto snorted, "Never!" Jack said engulfing Ianto's mouth with his own, feeling him open up for him to slip in his tongue, running it along the roof of Ianto's mouth before Ianto sucked on it greedily. Jack moaned, running his hands down Ianto's body whilst Ianto rubbed against him in dire need for friction.

Jack gently pressed his knee against Ianto's groin, moving it slightly so that Ianto would spread his legs, and Jack could press his leg between them. Both their hips bucked as they felt each other's hardened length against their thigh. Jack lifted Ianto up onto the counter and started to undo his shirt buttons, trailing kisses down his neck whilst doing so. Ianto reached down towards Jack's trousers, unzipping them and rubbing his thumb along his hip just underneath the waistband of his pants. Jack gasped into Ianto's mouth at the contact. Ianto smirked, dipping his hand in Jack's pants to seek out his member and pump it slowly, teasing the head with his thumb and trailing his fingers along the underside.

Jack finally got Ianto's shirt off, he went to work sucking and grazing his teeth along Ianto's nipples when the baby started to cry. Both men groaned in unison, they hardly had time for sex now that they had to look after the baby, and with the addition of Jack working constantly they never had any time for themselves. Jack touched his head against Ianto's, "She's got great timing, I think she got that from you" Jack jested, leaning in to kiss Ianto again before zipping up his trousers and helping Ianto down from the counter. Ianto washed his hands, being as cautious as he could now he knew his baby was ill, and went to go check on her.

"You get in bed, I want you naked by the time I get there" Ianto instructed making Jack's eyes dilate with lust, "Sir, yes sir" Jack saluted, rushing over to the bed to take his clothes off whilst Ianto tended to the baby. "And put them in the washing basket, they're not gunna get washed if you leave them lying around!" Ianto told Jack, knowing what he was like.

Ianto couldn't help but 'Ahw' when he saw little Lorelai, she was red from crying and had snot dripping from her nose, but as soon as Ianto picked her up she quietened down and started to blow bubbles. "That a girl" Ianto said grabbing a soft tissue and wiping away the snot and dribble from her face, "All clean now" he chorused kissing her forehead. As he did he smelt something horrible and knew what she had done. "Eww, you did a poop didn't you, ewwww" Ianto said rubbing his nose against hers, she giggled like she was mocking him, "Let's get your dad to clean you up shall we?…shall we?...shall we get your daddy to wipe your smelly bum-bum?" Ianto cooed, looking over at Jack and smirking.

"Jaaaaack?" Ianto called seeing a naked Jack waiting for Ianto on their bed. "Yes my sexy Welshman?" Jack called back, "Lorelai's nappy needs changing, and it's your turn" Ianto told him in the tone of voice that Jack knew not to argue with, "What do it get out of it?" Jack asked, too horny for distractions, "Well think about it, the quicker she's sorted, the quicker we can get back to what we were doing" Ianto winked, seeing Jack laugh. "Hand her over then" he sighed knowing Ianto was right, "Love you" Ianto smiled, getting undressed, "You use that to get away with everything don't ya?" Jack asked whilst taking his daughter on the old coffee table that they used as a baby changing unit, "What can I say? I have my ways" Ianto said trying not to giggle.

Jack placed her gently on the table and looked down at her, "Let's get you cleaned up squirt, so daddy and your Tad can have some sexy time" Ianto told the baby, the baby giggled and looked up at Jack with wide eyes, "I hope you're not teaching her bad words Jack, 'cos they'll be hell to pay if you are" Ianto called from the bedroom, "How could you even think that!" Jack said patronizingly, "I know what you're like Harkness" Ianto called back making Jack smile. "That you do".

Jack pulled down the nappy and nearly gagged, "Aren't you a messy pup eh?" Jack said to the baby as he rolled the nappy up and put it in the bin. He wiped her little bottom and placed some power on her before putting on a clean nappy. "There ya go honey-bee, all clean" Jack said kissing her on the head and quickly going to wash his hands. He came back and scoped her up in his arms, supporting her head and jumping her up and down gently. As he walked back into the bedroom his eyes wandered over Ianto's body as he sat waiting for his lover to return. He placed little Lorelai into her crib and kissed her goodnight. "Night love" He said before making his way over to Ianto.

It wasn't long before Jack had Ianto pinned down on his back, and kissing him ferociously that Lorelai decided she wanted attention again. "For fuck sake!" Jack complained hitting the bed with his fist "Cock blocked again!". "I'll go, be right back" Ianto said kissing Jack and urging him to get off him. "You know I read this study that babies learn discipline by the parent not tending to them every time they cry, that way they quieten down by themselves because they know they are doing wrong" Jack said matter-of-factly, "Well they're wrong, if my baby needs me, I'm going to her and that's it, shell only cry more otherwise" Ianto told him straight, "Alright it was only a suggestion" Jack said quieter, "I know baby, but I can't just leave her crying, I feel bad because she calling out for me in her own little way" Ianto told Jack whilst walking over to her and shushing her.

"You're a good parent" Jack told him as he watched him from afar. "So are you" Ianto told him, bringing the baby over to sit with them, "Hold her for a second will you, I think she's hungry" Ianto told Jack, handing the baby over lightly. Ianto went out of the room completely naked, "Nice arse" Jack said admiring Ianto's body whilst rocking the baby in his arms, "Watch your language there's children about" Ianto joked, slapping his arse in full view of Jack before going into the kitchen cupboard to get a jar of baby food and its spoon and bib. When he got back Jack was simulating an aeroplane for little Lorelai, "Don't you think she's a bit young for that?" Ianto asked, "Naw their never too young to go on one of the captains flights! Maybe I'll take her up in a real plane someday" Jack told his partner, "No you won't, too many alien terrorists about" Ianto informed him, "She'll be safe with me".

Ianto sat on the bed next to Jack, placing the bib around his child's neck and opening the jar of baby food, putting a small amount on the spoon and guiding it to her mouth. "Here let me" Jack said switching with Ianto, "Here comes the aeroplane, neowwwwwwww" Jack sounded as he brought the spoon to her lips, "You do realise she's a girl right?", "You people and your stereotypes, girls can like planes you know" Jack told him shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah I know, but she isn't going near one, too much male attention, she's gunna be our little nun" Ianto joked, "Good luck with that" Jack laughed.

After feeding her they both kissed her good night and placed her back in her cot for the umpteenth time in the day. Both Jack and Ianto got into bed, both too exhausted to carry on from where they left off so they decided against it and tried to get some sleep; well as much as they could get with a baby in the room. Jack brought Ianto closer to him, and they intertwined legs as Jack spooned into Ianto's back. He pressed a small kiss on Ianto's shoulder and said, "You know I love you right"?, "You've told me a few times" Ianto joked, turning around and bringing their mouths together. Jack held Ianto tight and they fell asleep like that. Neither one of them caring that they were hot, and sticking to each other because of the heat, they felt safe knowing the other one was next to them, touching one another was a constant reminder that they were there.


End file.
